Stay
by DarkHairedDreamer
Summary: "Jane, won't you stay with me?" "You know very well that I can't stay, Peter." Love is a grown-up emotion, and growing up isn't allowed in Neverland.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, save the story.

* * *

><p>"Jane? Won't you stay with me?"<p>

Peter's soft voice asked, a desperate tone hidden beneath the innocence of the question. Jane's eyes darkened as she looked down at her socked feet to avoid his searching brown eyes. Her gaze skirted to the stone walls of the cave walls behind him, to the feather in his hat, to his elfish shoes – anywhere but his eyes. She loved Neverland with all her heart along with all the people in it. He'd brought her back here so many times, it _almost_ felt like home.

Almost.

She couldn't bear the thought of abandoning her family, her _real_ home, her life. But she didn't want to abandon Peter either.

"I'm sorry, Peter. I can't." She answered, her voice almost a whisper, resigned to her decision. Staying would just do more harm than good.

Silence. Peter opened his mouth a few times as if to say something, but the words never came. She could see them all swirling around behind his eyes, a mass of jumbled emotions. He seemed to not know what to do, a rarity for the great Peter Pan.

"Why do you want me to stay?" She asked him, eyes never meeting his.

"Well, why not?" He shrugged.

Jane sighed tiredly, curling her toes inwardly and staring at the little lump they made in her socks.

"Peter, you know very well that I can't stay. I've still got to take care of Danny. And although Mother is always very kind on letting me come with you for long periods of time, I'm not sure she'd be very open to the fact that her little girl is going to disappear through a star forever."

"I'm sure Wendy'd be fine with it - and you can always bring Danny with you! He'd love it here! I'd make him a Lost Boy and we'd go on treasure hunts and –" Jane held up her hand to stop Peter.

"Peter," She started. Peter looked away, eyes on the rippling water at the mouth of the cave.

"Please stay." He begged, interrupting her. "I'll do anything! Just stay. Please." His voice no longer hid his desperation.

A heavy silence ensued in the moments that followed. Nothing could be heard but the soft crashing of waves on the sand. Jane could feel his eyes on her, boring right through her. And then suddenly, his breath was on her cheeks and he was leaning over her, tilting her head up to get her to look at him.

"I'd even grow up for you, Jane."

"Oh, Peter." She sighed, bringing up her hands to hold the one of his that was currently cupping her cheek. He brought his free hand up to cup her other cheek, cradling her face. She sat there, holding onto his wrists, staring into the depths of his chocolate-brown eyes - eyes drew her closer and closer to him, until their lips brushed against the other's, sending jolts of electricity down both their spines. Her eyes closed slowly as Peter pressed his lips against hers, his hands still cradling her face. She breathed in the scent of pine trees and sea water that came from him as she brought her arms to wrap around his neck. She felt his arms tentatively make their way down to her waist, making her shiver as his hand left trails of heat in its wake. Although being young and unaware of the outside world, Peter kissed her with more passion than she'd ever thought possible. They pulled away after a minute or two, relishing the moments they had alone together. It was a simple kiss, yet one that Jane would never forget. She'd discovered that she was now floating, and probably had been for a while, not realizing that Peter had pulled her off the rock she was sitting on. She felt safe in his arms as she leaned her forehead on his, her hands still around his neck, playing with the red hair at the base and his protectively around her waist. Her gaze once again rested upon his eyes, never leaving them for a second as they swayed a bit in the air. He smiled as she lovingly stroked his cheeks and studied his handsomely boyish face.

But soon, curiosity filled her face as she saw something there that looked out of place in his fourteen year old eyes. And though she was only a few months younger now - three years having passed since she first came to Neverland - she knew what it was.

Love.

He loved her. And love was a very dangerous thing in Neverland. It was a grown-up feeling, something understood only thoroughly by adults, the kind that tied you to another person forever. But there was also the strong love of a child, the kind of love gives out laughter, smiles and happiness through friendship.

What Jane saw was not a child's love. It was that of a young man's, one full of hope and passion; the type that made one grow up.

And growing up was not allowed in Neverland.

"Peter?" She whispered, her voice breaking the comfortable silence between them. She knew what had to be done, no matter how much it hurt.

"Hmm?" He smiled down at her, rubbing circles on the small of her back.

"I need to go home."

Peter's smile faded as he let go of her waist and grabbed one of her hands. He floated back down carefully, setting her on her feet before standing on solid ground himself, fingers still intertwined with hers.

"But Jane, I thought-"

"You thought right Peter, but I can't be selfish. Neverland _needs_ you. It's _your_ home, not mine. And what about the lost boys, Peter? How will they survive without their leader? A-and Tink?" She reasoned, letting go of his hand and stepping back. "They need you Peter."

"But I need you too!" Peter cried out, stepping forward to grab her hand once more. "I love you."

Jane was startled at his confession, frozen by his sudden outburst.

"No you don't, Peter." Her voice was uneven, tears form on the edge of her eyelids. "You'll get over me. You have to. You can't grow up, you're Peter Pan! What will happen to Neverland without its boy?" She wasn't sure if what she was saying was true, but she had to let him go. It was for his own good; he needed to stay. "Who else is going to protect this place from the likes of Captain Hook?" Tears were falling down her cheeks now, catching Peter's attention. He wiped them away with a sweep of his fingers, hurt trailing across his face as he did so.

"I don't know what you're doing, Jane, but I hate that you're right. But what you're wrong about is that I _do_ need you. You're so different, and wonderful, and strange, and I feel like if I let you go, I'll never get you back." He looked away, his hand letting go of hers and falling limply to his side. He walked away from her, towards the shoreline of the beach.

"All this and no one to share it with?" He gestured out towards the ocean, towards the forest, towards his home. His eyes screamed pain, and sadness leaked from every inch of him. It hurt Jane to see him like that. "Jane, once you grow up, you can never return."

"I know, Peter, and I'm sorry. I still have to go home. You have to forget because you can't grow up. Not now, not ever. The world needs you."

"Fine." He snapped coldly, turning back towards the ocean, stiffening as he watched the sun set beyond the horizon. They stood there until the stars twinkled brightly and the underwater lanterns of Mermaid Lagoon lit the water with different colors.

Finally, Peter sighed and turned, softening his stance and offering a hand out to her. "Shall we go?" He asked meekly, his outstretched hand trembling ever-so slightly. She took his hand, relishing the warmth that came from him as they flew off into the night sky.

Jane looked down on Neverland, imprinting everything she saw as hard as she could into her memory – the teepees of the Indian Tribe, the rocks of Mermaid Lagoon, the Jolly Roger. She took in all she could until they entered the star, where the bright colors and loud sounds made her dizzy and left a ringing in her ears. Then they were swiftly flying over London, past Big Ben and the rows and rows of chimneys. Finally, they reached her open window, where Peter gently set her down on the window seat.

"I guess this is goodbye, Jane." He chuckled weakly, hand still in hers. He slowly backed away from her windowsill, eyes never leaving her.

"I guess so," She replied sadly, giving him a small, melancholic smile.

"Goodbye, Jane." He turned and flew away, higher and higher, until he was just a small speck. Sitting there, watching him fly away for the last time, with tears streaming down her face, she wondered if she was making the right decision.

The star brightened noticeably, indicating that he had gone through, disappearing from her life forever.

"I'll always love you, Peter Pan."

* * *

><p><strong>Gah! Okay, It's 11:28 pm on a sunday and I've got school tommorow. Joy. And this website decided to freak out on my and delete all my changes the first time. So I just had to rewrite! But that's what I get for having an epiphany in the shower. Haha. Anyways, my Laserdisc Player is working again, and I can finally watch all my Disney classics again! I've fallen in love with Peter Pan all over again, and thought I should give it a shot on fanfiction. Disney never fails to make me happy. <strong>

**R&R. I'd appreciate constructive criticism! :)**

**"Even though the magic's gone, the story lives on, and there's a twinkle left in your eye - a tiny remnace of it all. Do you believe in magic?"**


End file.
